The invention concerns a needle printing head comprising a plurality of electromagnetic actuators arranged in a circular crown, each one associated with a printing needle able to move axially to transfer, by impact, a particular quantity of ink from an inking element to a print support, such as a sheet of paper, a print-out or suchlike. The printing head is able to move serially along the line of writing to compose, in successive dots, any character or number, graphic symbol, code or image, either in black and white or in color, according to information arriving from a computerized control unit.
The state of the art includes impact printers which, as a printing device, use a head comprising a plurality of needles with one end able to cooperate with an inking element, normally consisting of a ribbon, and the other end connected to the mobile armature of an electromagnetic actuator.
By selectively energizing the individual electromagnets, the needles are displaced axially so that, by means of the inking element, they impress a programmed combination of dots onto the print support according to a pre-defined matrix; the print support can consist of a sheet or printout, made of paper, plastic material or other suitable material.
A printing head with needles is described in the European patent application EP-A-0.622.213.
The printing speed which can be obtained with a needle head is very high, in the range of 1,000-1,500 characters per second (cps), when sketch mode in used, and 200 cps when high definition/high quality writing mode is used; the speed is strictly connected to the actuation cycle of each electromagnet and more particularly to the movement of the mobile armature. The frequency of energizing of the electromagnets is in the range of 3000-3600 Hz.
With frequencies like this, one of the biggest problems in designing printing heads with needles is the reduction of the eddy currents (or Foucault currents) which are generated every time at least one of the coils of the electromagnets is energized.
Maxwell""s equation, which describes the distribution of the electromagnetic field, is as follows:
rot J=xe2x88x921/xcfx81dB/dt
given that:
J=current density
B=magnetic induction
xcfx81=resistivity that is, a relationship is established between a phenomenon of magnetic induction, which can vary in time, and the density of a current circulating in a conductor means.
The losses due to the Joule effect can be described by the following equation:
Pj=∫vxcfx81J2dV
On the contrary the losses due to eddy currents are proportional, in a first approximation, to the second power of the peak induction B, the second power of the thickness of the material affected d, the second power of the functioning frequency f. In the state of the art, the following expression is empirically adopted:
Pw≈K*f2*B2*d2
The coefficient K is specific to the material.
To reduce losses due to eddy currents, when there are variable magnetic fields, high resistivity materials (Fexe2x80x94Si etc.) are used, laminated materials, sintered materials (ferrites etc.) in the magnetic circuits or, where a magnetic material is not required, insulating material is used.
In the case of printing heads with needles, the separation element is located in the ferromagnetic gap of the main magnetic circuit, therefore the variation in the induction of the magnetic field is at the maximum value and, as a consequence, also the eddy currents are very high.
It is well-known that, to prevent the eddy currents from interacting with the armatures of the command electromagnets, a sheet of insulating plastic material, such as Mylar, Kapton or similar, with a thickness of some hundredths of a millimetre, is inserted as a separation element between the polar expansions and the mobile armatures.
This sheet of plastic material, which is easily subject to wear, especially in the points at which the mobile armatures pivot on the corresponding fixed polar expansions of the electromagnets, considerably reduces the duration, that is the life, of the printing head.
Moreover, another disadvantage of conventional printing heads, which use the sheet of plastic material, is that the frequency of energizing the electromagnets must necessarily be limited, to prevent the head from overheating too much and from reaching temperatures of around 100xc2x0 C., which could at least deform, if not melt, the sheet of plastic material.
From the EP-A-0.364.800 it is known a needle printing head wherein a multilayer element is interposed between the permanent magnet poles of the electromagnets and the armatures thereof. Such multilayer element comprises two thin sheets of magnetic steel between which a thin film of resilient material, such as polyester, is interposed. The sole scope of this multilayer element is to absorb the damping action of the armatures.
From the JP-A-11-320929 it is known a wire dot printer head wherein a film made of non-magnetic material is disposed between the movable armatures and the static electromagnetic core. In this embodiment the film of non-magnetic material is used firstly to prevent the abrasion of the fulcrum section of the movable armatures and secondly to reduce an influence caused by the residual magnetism generated between the core and the armature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,304 discloses a wire printing apparatus wherein a non-magnetic member is provided, the member having a projecting ear corresponding to each coil position within a printing head, each ear being interposed between the ends of the yoke assemblies and the associated armature to provide a conventional residual non-magnetic gap spacer against which the armature bears in the closed position.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,790 it is known a wire matrix print head apparatus wherein a residual magnetism interrupter constituted by a thin non-magnetic or dielectric plastic material is disposed to separate the armatures from direct physical contact with the central electromagnetic cores of the actuation windings. Such residual magnetism interrupter has only the scope to prevent slight magnetism in the armatures from retarding the return thereof.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,585 it is known a print head for a dot matrix printer wherein a residual sheet, made of non-magnetic material, such as ferroalloy, is attached to the electromagnetic core. Such residual sheet has a minimum thickness necessary for preventing the plunger of the armatures from sticking to the core and for preventing the end portion of the armature from floating from the yoke even if the armature is deflected when the latter strikes a center ring of non-magnetic material.
None at all of the above-mentioned documents shows or suggests a needle or wire printing head provided with means able to prevent that the eddy currents have a negative influence on the actuation elements of the printing needles.
The invention is set forth and characterized in the main claim, while the secondary claims describe other innovative characteristics of the invention.
The main purpose of the invention is to achieve a printing head with needles which has a high energy yield, wherein the eddy currents do not have a negative influence on the actuation elements of the printing needles.
At the same time the printing head according to the invention must be able to improve performance in terms of functioning frequency, number of copies which can be printed and overall quantity of characters printed during its life, compared with printing heads which are on the market today, that is to say, more than 400-700 million characters or numbers.
In accordance with said purposes, the printing head according to the invention comprises a thin foil of metal material, suitably shaped, interposed between the mobile armatures and the polar expansions of the actuation electromagnets.
A generic metal separation element, however, without adequate means able to prevent the propagation of the eddy currents, would provide a performance inferior to the equivalent non-conductor and therefore would be practically unusable (high eddy currents downgrade the performance in terms of functioning frequency and repeatability of positioning of the print dots).
The technique used to drastically reduce the eddy currents consists of achieving a geometric conformation of the metal foil able to reduce the area affected by the eddy currents, that is, to increase the resistivity of the electric circuit affected by them. According to a preferential embodiment, a plurality of notches is made on the metal foil, in correspondence with the polar expansions of the actuation electromagnets.
The invention is able to guarantee, with regard to the physical and functioning aspects of the printing head, at least the following advantages:
a) an adequate ferromagnetic gap between the polar expansions of the electromagnets is provided;
b) the impact between the mobile armatures and the fixed ferromagnetic cores of the electromagnets is absorbed;
c) a reliable, wear-resistant and long-lasting fulcrum point is provided;
d) the eddy currents generated by the variation in the magnetic field are drastically reduced; and
e) it functions even at high temperatures (more than 100xc2x0 C.).
Using a metal separation element, with techniques to reduce the eddy currents, allows to improve the following features:
Energy yield (eddy currents have no function with regard to the printing);
Performance in terms of pages printed per hour (reduction in the heat generated by the eddy currents and therefore the device has a lower temperature);
Frequency performance (eddy currents introduce a delay in the movement of the armature).
An increase in the average life of the printing head, compared with those using a sheet of plastic material, is obtained because the metal material used as a separation element suffers practically no wear over time at the fulcrum point, so that the working life of the printing head in its entirety is no longer a function of the life of the material used as a separation element, which was the weak link in the chain.